Ronald Weasley is Like a Dog
by Mister Jackkkk
Summary: Harry's visiting the Burrow before his sixth year at Hogwarts, he hasn't seen Ron in a while and things get a little hot and heavy. POV HP. Rated M for swearing and under age sex. R&R please?


**Ronald Weasley is Like a Dog.**

**A/N. Just a random PWP while I wait for reviews on The Junior And The Prefect.**

Ronald Weasley is like a dog. When he was younger he was small and pudgy, just like a puppy, easily offended and a bit slow on the uptake.  
But when I saw him at the Burrow before our sixth year at Hogwarts, I was surprised to see that he's shot up, towering over me now, his skins cleared up and majority of that puppy fat is gone.  
I can't turn my eyes away from the matured body of my best mate as he strips off his shirt, I swallow hard as he throws it into a pile on the floor; his fingers touch the top of his pants, ginger hairs trail down from his belly button to hide under the waist line of his trousers.  
His fingers fumble with the button and sip, showing off the maroon Muggle boy-legs I gave him for Christmas last year. His large fingers grip the top of his trousers.  
'What are you staring at Harry?'  
I feel my cheeks heat up and my eyes shoot up to meet Ron's confused ones.  
'Uh… nothing – it's just – I noticed you're wearing the gift I gave you,' he looks down.  
'Oh, yeah,' he wriggles out of his trousers, still wearing his maroon socks, he turns his torso this way and that, the muscles in his chest flexing as he does so.  
'They're really comfy, thanks mate,' he checks himself out for a bit and I lick my lips; he faces me again and looks me up and down. 'You getting changed too? Or do you wanna go to Diagon Alley in your pajamas?'  
My blush deepens. 'Er… I'll get changed in a bit,' I stand gathering my clothes from my trunk and head towards the door; Ron laughs.  
'Where're you going, Harry? We've gotten changed in front of each other loads of times!' he raises one eyebrow a smirk on his face. 'Do you got morning wood, or something?' his smirk turns into a Cheshire grin that would have made his twin brothers proud.  
I fidget uncomfortably. 'Yeah…' he laughs again.  
'S'all good, mate! Just get changed here, you don't wanna bump into someone in the hallway like that do ya,'  
My ears turn pink; he's completely right of course, so I dump my clothes onto his bed and pull my shirt over my head, ignoring the buttons.  
I hook my fingers under my waist line of my trousers and pull them down; I can feel Ron's eyes on me as my own yellow-gold boy-legs are revealed.  
I look up into Ron's face, seeing a slight pink tinge on his cheeks, his eyes focused on my groin. He takes a step closer, a goofy smile graces his lips.  
'See… not too bad ain't it?' I shake my head slowly and he places a hand on my shoulder, I shiver with the contact.  
'… I really missed you, mate,' he whispers, causing my cock to twitch.  
His free hand ghosts over my torso, lightly brushing my exposed hip.  
His face bows down to meet mine, lips touching in a chaste kiss, my own hands reach up into his hair, his hand travels from my hip to the small of my back, pushing my gently closer to him, leaving no room for empty space between us.  
Ron's tongue nudges against my lips, prying them open so his can dance with mine.  
He breaks the kiss abruptly to shove me onto his bed, crinkling my clothes that lay there.  
Ron crawls onto the bed, his arms on either side of me to support himself, they flex wonderfully with the struggle of holding himself above me.  
His lips are upon mine again, ravishing my mouth hungrily. He balances on one hand and with the other, allows it to run across my bare chest, tweaking a nipple; I gasp breaking the kiss.  
He smirks and kisses a trail along my jaw, down my neck, my shoulder; he reaches my nipple and wraps his lips around it, sucking and nibbling on it causing it to become erect and sending shudders throughout my body.  
'Ro – nn,' I moan and he smashes his mouth against mine, his hand wonders down my chest towards my belly button and into my boy-legs, tickling the hair there, he pulls the offense material away, exposing my dripping manhood.  
He breaks the kiss and stares at my prick, lust causing his pupils to dilate, until there's hardly any of that perfect blue iris.  
Ron licks his lips as he runs his thumb over the head of my penis, a growl escapes my lips and I buck my hips.  
'Ron… ' my breathing quickens as his right hand pumps my shaft, his left fondling my balls.  
He meets my eyes and lowers his head; slowing his hand.  
'Don't stop… please!' I buck my hips impatiently and he smirks. I frown at him and his smirk increases, I roll my eyes.  
'It's not funn – eh!' his lips engulfed my phallic interrupting me.  
Ron's tongue rolls around the head a few times before he pulls away with a _pop_, he blows cool air over it allowing shivers to course through my violently.  
'Just – don't – Ron –' he licks down the underside of my dick; lapping at my balls, trailing his talented tongue past them and probes my entrance with it.  
I gasp loudly.  
'Fuck!' I choke out as he inserts a finger.  
'That's what I'm planning on doing,' he says huskily, stretching my opening further with a second finger.  
Pain sparks through me as his fingers intrude such a sensitive area.  
'Merlin… you're so right, Harry,' I groan as his fingers brush against my prostate; with this, he pumps a little faster.  
I grip the sheets as he removes his digits; he kisses me gently and drops his boy-legs.  
'You ready for this, mate?'  
'Just do it,' I pant, and we stare into each others eyes as he presses his cock against my opening and I squeeze my eyes shut reluctantly, bracing myself for the intrusion.  
I hiss as he slowly sheaths his prick deep into my ass.  
'Fuck – Merlin – Harry – oh, Merlin!' tears sting the backs of my eyes.  
'Just fucking move Ron!' and he does so.  
Slowly at first and then he picks up the pace, his breath coming out in short pants.  
I hiss again at the sharp pains while Ron attempts to hit my prostate again.  
He shifts on the bed, trying a different angle and I gasp out.  
'You okay?' Ron asks and he stops moving.  
'Right there Ron, oh please, for the love of Merlin's beard – do that again!' he shoves his shaft against my prostate again and again, a moan growls out and tears brim my eyes from the shear pleasure of it.  
'Fuck – me – Rooonnnnn –' I moan loudly, my knuckles turning white from gripping the sheets and I spasm with my release, sparks fly behind my retinas and a few tears escape. My muscles tense around Ron's phallic causing him to growl out as he comes inside me.  
He pulls out slowly and collapses beside me and we shake with ecstasy from the orgasms.  
Ron regains himself and props up on his elbows.  
'We should do that more often,' he smiles and I blush.  
'Definitely,' I pant out.  
There's a loud knock on the door.  
Will you two hurry up!' calls Hermione through the door. 'Honestly! We've been waiting to go for nearly an hour now! And why on Earth is the door locked?'  
Ron and I laugh.  
'We're coming!' I call back and Ron smiles at me before leaning over and kissing me shyly.  
Something tells me that Hogwarts this year will definitely be a little more exciting than the last.

**A/N/. Wow, I have to say that I'm pretty impressed with myself, hope you guys like it! reviews make my day!  
Love Mister Jackkkk. ^_^**

A/N. Just a random PWP while I wait for reviews on The Junior And The Prefect.


End file.
